SSPC03
What, a Form-Changer!? Tensai-chan's Miraculous Transformation! (''何が、フォームチェンジャー！？天才ちゃんの奇跡の変身！''Nani ga, Fōmuchenjā!? Tensai-chan no kiseki no henshin!) is the third episode of the fanseries Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. In this episode, Tensaimi transforms into Cure River for the first time. Synopsis Tensaimi and her parents are reading the Yumehara Hitsudoku Newspaper. The front article was about Cure Moonbeam, known as "the mysterious heroine in a sailor suit", shown as a silhouette. Tensaimi was daydreaming about the "mysterious heroine" as she was on the bus. Then Bunny and Tensai arrive at school. The students were talking about the "mysterious heroine", referring to Cure Moonbeam, and wondered if she was a special detective who solves crimes that the police cannot solve. A few students were jealous of Tensai's intelligence and said that she studies too much to have friends, while Lapis wanted to befriend Tensai. Bunny says that Tensai-chan, as she calls the girl, is her friend. The students were shocked and apologized. Tensai forgave them, but refused to help them study because that is a privledge and not a right. Lapis offered to help the students study instead. Tensai thanked Bunny for being a friend to her. She offered to help her study as a way to say thank you. Then Bunny had the English test in Ms. Springfield's class and got a good score on it, a B. After Tensai finishes her homework, she decided to go on a walk outside and talk to the athlete Tsuyoi Reikon and his cousin Keimyō Iyagasu again. But she saw just Kei-chan as she calls him instead. He told her that his cousin Tsuyoi was acting strange. Then he ran off. Afterwards, Tsuyoi came up to her and acted friendly like he normally would, but then he started flirting with her which the real Onii-san as she calls him would not do. Tensai realized that he was not the real Tsuyoi she knew. Then he turned out to be a Form-Changer. The Form-Changer was about to finish her off, when Bunny as Cure Moonbeam came in and saved her. She was fighting the Form-Changer, but she was getting weak. So, Twilight--who was a talking cat--ran up to her and gave her a pen. Then Twilight told Tensai that she was Cure River. She was surprised, but she trusted the mascot. Twilight then told her to say "Pretty Cure! River Power, Make Up!" Tensai did and transformed into Cure River. She defeated the Form-Changer with Bubble Barrage and it peacefully faded away. Then the real Onii-san was tied up and the two Cures untied him. He told the girls what happened and was relieved that he was saved. Then his cousin showed up and thanked the Cures for saving Yoi-kun as he calls him. Tensai was shocked that she had to fight to save her friends. Twilight and Bunny were excited that they had found the second Cure. Tensai went to bed and fell asleep, dreaming about being a Pretty Cure. Then the episode ends with a news report on the TV at the Aquano household that is about Cure Moonbeam and Cure River, shown as silhouettes. Characters Bunny Gekkono/Cure Moonbeam Tensaimi Aquano/Cure River Twilight Tensaimi's parents Students at Clover Academy General Night Form-Changer Locations Yumehara Town Clover Academy Major Events *Tensaimi learns that Bunny is the "mysterious heroine in a sailor suit" she saw on the news known as Cure Moonbeam. *Tensaimi is the second Cure. *Tensai transforms into Cure River for the first time, making her first Cure appearance. *''Bubble Barrage'' is performed for the first time. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Episodes